My Avatar Day Dream
by kienawata1
Summary: This is my romance between Zuko and my Au character Kiena. She is from the water tribe and the avatar, not the next one, this one. It is confusing but she is kind of taking Aangs spot as the Avatar, but is water. Just once you read it you will get it.
1. Chapter 1

It's finally over. Fire Lord Ozai or my father has been defeated. His body went cold to the ground at the same time as the fire nation's seemed to be invincible flag fell. Kiena, the avatar, actually won. She used up her remaining energy to the world with a combination of all the elements; air, earth, water and fire in one final strike.

I look where she is now, on the ground in front of the palace, not moving. Is she even alive? Slowly, I walk over to her and place my warm finger tips on her icy neck; there is no pulse. I grab her left hand from the ground and told it tightly in mine. Her glow on her hand is gone. NO more refugees are at the palace anymore, except for the dead bodies around us. The only battle survivors that are here are Kiena's friends looking in horror with tears in their eyes. If only I didn't make myself so isolated from those three. This would make this much easier.

My face moves towards Kiena's and I say, "Wake up Avatar," What else can I say? Then, my face moves to her ear and I continue in a whisper," The world isn't ready for you to give up and leave and I can't take it. Kiena, I still need you here with me."

I lift my head from her right ear progressing closer and closer to her serene, pure blue eyes, then her straight button nose, and finally at her lips for a miracle...nothing.

Her friends watch as they see an old enemy or new stranger kiss their best friend. Also from the other side of me, I feel stern eyes like my fathers taking this all in. She might think it is a sign of weakness, but what else can I lose? I don't care what they see. Only three people have actually cared for me and now two of them are dead. Please, I pray to the spirits, all I want is the avatar in my arms, alive. Her hand drops to the ground open face up so the birth mark is visible, but there is no glow. I held her tightly in an embrace with her lifeless head on my chest. "I can't let go of you yet." I says with a tear in my eye, "I won't accept the fact."

Sokka, Aang, and Toph walk up. Aang has tears streaming down his face and is the one who walks up to me. As he walks up, my grip on Kiena loosens. I've always knew that he liked her. He asks with a serious tone between each breath, "Is…she…alive?"

Sokka's hands are on Toph's shoulder as her scared and worried face appears. Kiena never really had the time to explain to me how the earth bender can see.

"…"

What can I reply to them? If I lie or tell the truth they won't take it in. As he stares into my eyes and waits for a reply, I whisper, "…no."

The air bender's eyes get bigger in shock and shouts to me, "YOU'RE LYING! She can't leave…she wouldn't. The war may be over, but she still needs to bring peace." He runs towards me, but Toph grabs his hand and brings him back to the group.

I gently removed Kiena's head that went from my chest to my shoulder and gently placed it on the ground. Still no reaction from the avatar. Her glow from her bindi and her birth mark on her left hand has returned, that isn't a sign for her to return. Just to bring her spirit to the spirit world. How can I even say things like this? I wish that one glow could bring her back. As the team comes closer to the body I stand up and take a step back. "I'm sorry."

Those were my last words to them as I walk away. All I can do is leave her there and let her friends take her. I can't get anyone to help her. They watch me walk away and then look back at Kiena with hope now in their eyes.

Once I reached the door, another tear fells to my cheek and I wipe it away with my fingers. The heel of my foot touches the first step back inside and the sound of a fallen rock rings through my ears. I snap back around to see the group gone and Kiena's body with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two days after the incident I stare at the ocean in my white dress robes and still thinking about Kiena. I wish she was here with me for this day: the day where I receive my fathers crown and take his place as fire lord. When I turn around from the balcony and head to the door, Azula is waiting for me in the center of the room. She bows her head and says, "It would be an honor to escort the new fire lord to the ceremony." I look at her with confusion thinking, why would she do that? Could this be a trick? She answers my inner questions with "Zuz- I mean Zuko. Don't make another mistake and not take the crown."

She is definitely not pulling anything.

While Uncle Iroh talks about his brother's death, Kiena pops into my mind again. Now that the war is over, what would she want me to do now that I'm in charge? Also, what are my goals? Are they the same? As Uncle places the fire lord symbol into my tied back hair bun, I figure out my plans. I walk to the edge of the balcony and speak to my people.

"As soon as possible, my army will repair all of the damage this nation has caused around the world. I will personally talk with the leaders of the other nations about a peace treaty and bring harmony to the world. All nations will once again be balanced and no nation shall take charge of others. I don't want to go through another 100 years of destruction."

They yell in joy and quite down when quietly raised my hand. I continue, "One squad of my troops will look for the new avatar and when he is ready he will come to the palace and I will teach him fire bending. I expect open arms when we finally find him."

Just what Kiena would have wanted. I place my hand on the stone railing and finish my speech," Lastly, we will never stop looking until the avatar is found and brought here. He is our hope for a new beginning"

--8 years later--

Eight years have gone by and images and thoughts of Kiena come into my mind. I have dreams about her 4 times a week. We lived together in peace and harmony staring at the stars in one dream or making peace all around the world together, never apart from each other. The other three nights are nightmares of her dead. I just see her lie there on rock with her eyes closed and rain pouring down onto her. I try to stop the rain and comfort her but lightning comes and strikes the ground, making a hole between me and her. Yet, something is telling me she is still out there, somewhere. In the sky or stars or possibly with her friends. I step away from the window and sit at my desk. How I wish she was here! How I wish I knew where the Air Nomad Avatar was.

Suddenly the alarm sounded and a guard yelled, "Fire Lord Zuko!"

The chair falls to the ground as I sprint from my desk to get to my red robe. My arms go through the slits and I run out of my room to find the guard. We meet at the thrown room and I ask panting, "What's wrong?"

The guard replies, "This time sir, we were heading to the northern air temple since the avatar wasn't at the eastern or southern temple and,"

I interrupt, "You better have found the new Avatar because this is the fourth time you have brought someone you claim to be him."

The man stutters saying, "General Shong said he was."

I shouted, "THAT LITTLE BOY WAS FROM THE EARTH KINGDOM!"

A different soldier sticks up for his fellow partner and gets to the point, exactly what I want to hear. "Sir, look who we found on the way..."

The woman walks into the room and struggles in the grasp of two guards. She yells, "Let _go_ of me! You shouldn't even treat me like this!"

Her blue clothes and blonde hair are wet from the rain an-- wait, blue clothing!?

"Kiena?"

She looks up at me with small wisps of hair in her eyes. We meet eye to eye, but the woman gives me the same look she gave my father eight years ago; the face of anger. "Yes Zuko, it's me."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko...is the...Fire LORD! But I thought Azula would rule since she was daddy's _favorite_. But of course, Zuko is the oldest so he gets the throne.

Now I just need to know where Azula is. Probably in a prison cell if I know _'Fire Lord'_ Zuko. That's probably where their taking me. I have to get out of this. I need to head home.

"Fire Lord Zuko, certainly you won't hurt or lock up the avatar. I still have my duties to complete and besides the war is over, you know that."

"…" he just stares at me with that same look he gave me when he first saw me, ever. His mouth slightly open, his eyes shocked. But why would he be shocked to see me? He knows who I am.

All of this brings me to eight years ago. My eyes shift from Zuko to the ground. What happened after the battle? I searched through my mind to find the details…

_There were flames all around Fire Lord Ozai and me. I also remember not having much chi and energy left; oh how I wanted to give up! I was sprawled on the ground while Ozai was walking up to me with a slight limp. That gave me some hope for the win of that battle it showed he wasn't invincible. I looked around for my group and saw Toph. She had a lot of guards around her, but with every minute she knocked them down, but she never killed them. Sokka was fighting with Suki, their hands intertwined. They weren't fighting guards, but Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee had tears in her eyes while fighting Sokka. Aang was going full blast, blowing Fire Nation guards here and there. He made this all look so easy. Every guard that came to him, he swept away. He kept trying to come closer to me, to help me. He yelled my name and I looked back at the Fire Lord. When he blasted fire from his hand to my side, I rolled closer to the flames surrounding us and squinted my eyes. The heat was getting to me. _

_Suddenly I saw Uncle Iroh on a palace wall knocked out cold. Azula was walking away from Iroh and smirking. She looked to Zuko ready for another fight. She attacked, but Zuko; he had hope in his eyes. It was then, while he was fighting Azula, that he _redirected lightning_. She flipped into the air to dodge it and the look she had on her face was full of surprise. After that Zuko took out his sword and slashed her arm. He walked up to her fallen form and stood right in front of her feet. I got up with confidence while the Fire Lord threw another attack. I quickly stomped on the slate to create a wall between us. I needed to see what was happening with Zuko and Azula._

_Static electricity was flaring at Zuko's fingertips as he raised his hand out in front of him. The hand went into a fist and reopened with a ball of lightning in his palm. He said to her, "I am in control now." Then, a blast of fire hit my back and I flew past the wall of flames right to the stair way. I hit the ground so hard that the slate stones moved out of place. As I was lying there I thought, _If Zuko and everyone else has hope right now, why shouldn't I? I was put on this earth for one purpose; to keep this world going around and not burn to ashes. _I stood up with one hand holding my necklace and the other spread out. The fire lord runs up in anger when my body suddenly starts to glow white. He hit me with fire but I looked straight at him. Suddenly, a blast of fire shot out from my own hand. We were matched. Then the dirt beneath the slate floor rose around me and one by one, a stone the size of my pouch hit him. His power went down as the stones hit him in the stomach, while the rest of them melted away in the flames. Suddenly, the avatar state kicked in as my other hand summoned a gust of wind to blow out all of the flames. It started to rain and everyone around the palace held their choice of weapon to watch the final attack: the outcome of this 100 year old war. I walked up to Fire Lord Ozai and took in the look on his face. His face held defeat and mine held the opposite. It was filled with anger and hope. He fell to the ground with a final strike of lightning from his eldest son. At last, the glow around me dies down and I see everything around me. I hear shouts of joy and then, I heard a voice call my name. I collapsed. That final attack took everything out of me. _

My day dream vanishes and I see Zuko talking to one of the guards. Zuko looks better with the crown, he finally has power. Now that I remember that day eight yeas ago, I say he deserves it. He listens to one of the guards talk about how they found me and where. Wait, Zuko can't know where I have been staying for this long. He might want to see them. That can't happen! Where I live is a place no one should know about, like the air benders breaking their connection with the world. For the best of the other nations, the North Pole is no longer on the map.

The two men walk towards me and right then, I combine an attack of air and water (along with a little bit of earth too.) I kick my legs and spin in a circle to push the air around my legs out and make the guards hit the walls inside the room. After I open my water pouch, I go into two backhand springs, letting the air push me back as far away from Zuko as possible. I face him and throw my hands flat on the ground, making the tiles of the floor pop up and down. Perfect, knowing the guards won't get up. The water from my pouch is all over the floor. My hands move around from side to side in front of me as I blow softly on the tiles. This creates the water in front of me to the other wall to expand into ice. The guards fall down again and so does the fire lord himself. "Only a Water Tribe member can walk on ice! " I yell to the fire lord.

Then I put my hands on my hips; close my pouch and turn around to see a blue light hit my shoulder. As I fall unconscious I see blood red lips mouth something, and smirk as my back hits the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I'm asleep, I dream about the scariest things. I'm standing in mid-air watching the world in front of me. I see destruction and chaos in every nation, including my water tribe. To the right of me a little boy from the Earth Kingdom is screaming for help. I look to the other side and the lands are sinking into the ocean. The boy continues screaming until he is in the water, yet he can't swim. He struggles to stay above until someone can hear him, but no one from his home is there. The voice grew silent, and he is below water. I boom down into the ocean hoping I can save him. In the water, I turn to see many lives vanishing including the little boys. Then, his spirit floats up to me and says, "You're the avatar, you save lives, why didn't you save mine?"

"I-I'm sorry, this all happened out of nowhere! I'm just one person!" I cry to his face. He vanishes from the water and floats to the sky.

I go back where I started: in the mid air. My eyes begin to shed tears as the world is under water. Oh mom! How I wish she was here, comforting me. My hand felt warm as someone turned me around into their embrace. Mom? I push my hands off the person's shoulders and there's –there's Zuko!? He grabs my hand and before I can speak, takes two fingers and places them on my lips and whispers, "Sshhh…"

We were both floating in the air, just staring at one another. Finally, he lets go of my hand and says, "Hold on."

Zuko floats a few feet away from me and puts his hands together. He breathed out, spun around once and spread his hands out bringing three rings of fire with him. The flames engulf us like both of us were trapped in a circular cell. As he comes closer to me, the flame sphere gets smaller. It stops once he is right in front of me. I look out to the broken world outside the flame. The lands are coming back to the surface. Everything is back to normal! I saw the boy waving his hand in the air, smiling at me. I look back at Zuko and he puts his hands on my neck and leans in telling me, "You can trust me Kiena, I will help you in anyway." We come nose to nose and he moves even closer and...

I snapped awake and threw my body in an upright position. I look around the room. This wasn't the room I fought in. The room was small about the size of a room of an apartment in Ba Sing Se. The window across from me has a lovely view of the sunset. How long was I asleep? It was noon when I came to the fire nation. There is another children's bed that Zuko is sitting on… -wait Zuko?!

The look of confusion on my face makes him speak, "I wanted to see if you were safe. If Azula killed you, I don't know what I would do."

"Yeah what would the world think if Azula killed me?"

I shake my head," …back up! Azula?! I mean, I thought she would be in a prison cell." My head turns from side to side making sure the princess wasn't in the room.

"Believe me, I would put her in one, but she told me that in our fathers will, she must be part of the palace court. So, since she is who she is, she can surely guard the other prisoners. But she would have too much time on her hands, so she is now head of the guards. But even now, she acts like my secretary and personal body guard."

"I see... So now that you have _captured_ me, are you going to let Miss Evil guard me in a cell?"

"I was never going to put you in a prison cell. The war is over. I don't need you like that anymore remember."

"So, then why did your guards bring me here? They treated me like a filthy prisoner!"

"One of my targets for being the Fire Lord was finding the new avatar and teaching him fire bending. After all the nations were at peace, I sent some men for the avatar search."

"Right, because you always have to have the avatar." I speak sarcastically.

"…" Zuko knew what I was talking about, but couldn't answer. I was shocked that he was speaking to me this much.

"If you don't need me here then, when can I go home?"

"All I know is your not leaving until your shoulder is completely healed."

I smile and look down at the sheets. Again I feel that heat on my hand from my dream. My head moves to my left hand where Zuko and I are holding each others hand…this whole time! Quickly, I jerk my hand away and place it on my necklace. I stutter saying "M-my necklace was backwards."

"No it wasn't." Zuko replies. I blushed furiously. That's the defiant side of Zuko speaking.

The nurse comes in and tells us that I will be healed in a few days.

"I have to go. The nurse will help you until you are healed. I'll see you soon, Kiena." He slides off the bed and walks toward the door.

"See you soon." I whisper to myself, still holding on to my necklace.

"What a shy man, isn't he?" The nurse giggles.

"By the way miss, my name is Leena. I will be helping you these next couple of days."

It's like I don't even hear her name, so I answer her question, "No, not really." 


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk back to my quarters, I wonder... was holding her hand too much? I mean, just holding onto her makes my body go cold. It's a feeling no fire bender should have, since they say it makes the bender weaker. The fire bender would be weaker because the cold feeling is a common feeling a water bender would always have. It would throw us off just i _thinking /i _ about it.

Although for me, it makes me grow stronger since I know and love the only water bender. Except the thing is, Kiena will just heal herself and leave the palace right before my eyes. After that, I might never see her again. Unless… she has to stay! Yet maybe, Kiena would like one more chance of breaking free.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fire lord Zuko is a hard man to understand. One minute he will send a compliment and the next, a fireball. But he is a caring man when it comes to his people and nation," says the nurse.

"Wow, you see, he was much different eight years ago. I'll tell you that." Kiena replies.

She pauses and receives an unsettled look on her face, "Can we change the subject?"

"Of course, how long do you plan on staying in the fire nation, young avatar?"

"Not long, there are some important things for me back home." Kiena replies quickly. 

"Well, if I was in your shoes I wouldn't use your abilities yet. This nation is so beautiful now that the war is over. And there are so many extraordinary people here."

I barge in through the door saying," I would like to speak with Kiena. Alone."

There is a pause, but the nurse breaks it with to simple words, "Of course,"

The nurse leaves the room, leaving me with Kiena. 

It's quiet. She is just staring at the wall not making eye contact. My mind is telling me to say so many things, but all my mouth can spit out is, "How's your shoulder?"

Kiena looks up and replies but still doesn't reach my eyes, "Fine, except that my fire bending has completely dissipated. I guess I have to now start from scratch again. It's a good thing I never really mastered it."

"Wait, who has continued your training? And you i _still /i _ haven't mastered fire yet? Who ever he is, he certainly hasn't taught you right." The mood in the room automatically changes.

"Well, fire and water are opposites and I have been very busy for the past eight years. Oh, and the_ i girl /i _who taught me was my best friend, Talia. Unfortunately, we had to stop training three years ago because she was captured by i _your i _ soldiers." She states annoyed.

I interrupt trying to convince her that I was right and that her trainer wasn't right or good for her. Kiena's anger shoots up, but when she finally looks into my eyes, it dies down. Calmly, she continues, forgetting the thing I mentioned, "She said I need a teacher who can perform both forms of fire bending well. Only the greatest and most powerful fire benders can do this."

"Well, Uncle Iroh taught me lightning and fire bending a while ago."

We can restart where we left off! And I will finish her training, not this … i _Talia /i _.

She releases a smile and asks, "How is uncle?"

I turn my head to look out the window, and stare at the red sky with a scowl on my face. "He died about a year ago." I closed my eyes to stop a tear from going down my cheek, "That day gave me a new identity. A more responsible mature man, not the boy I was."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," She gets up slowly and puts a hand from her good arm on my shoulder. "I know what it's like, to loose the only person that truly cared about you."

I whip around to face her, shrugging her hand off my shoulder, "How do you know how I feel? To me, your life seems perfect."

Now it was her turn to face the window, "Over a hundred years ago in my tribe, I was treated differently. I had friends that would ice board and water bend with me. They were basically my life. The whole tribe was. We were one giant family,"

I stayed silent as she continued. Nothing sounds bad yet.

"Then, one night when I was only thirteen, the leader of our tribe told me I was the avatar. I must master water quickly to get to the other elements because something terrible was going to happen. Fire nation soldiers were on their way. They would attack us first because they wanted their opposite element out of the picture. My friends stayed away; leaving notes at my door saying I was too important, and too special. Those notes made me hide in my room every time I got back from training. Then, the chief took me away from my family 5 days a week for advanced water bending and apparently, emotion control. I needed some where to rant, to set my anger straight,"

I was beginning to feel the guilt seep into my skin.

"Later on, my family was called to be separated from the tribe because of who I _ i was /i _. There were rumors going around about me. The best thing was to leave the tribe. Soon the South Pole was called the southern water tribe and the Avatar. We lived right outside of the tribe, isolated from everyone. All of the separation convinced me to believe that I was a freak, an... i _outcast /i _."

My eyes shift back to the window. Kiena's hand is on her necklace. There can't be more. She already went through some of my pain, but not all. I ask, "You saw yourself, as an outcast?"

"Yep. It's shocking, but true. The way Uncle Iroh taught you the lessons in life and took you in for who you were… well… that is what my mom did to me. When I would visit her, I would always have tears in my eyes and anger ridden on my face. I would complain about being the Avatar, how all of these terrible things were my fault, and some times I would tell her I didn't even want to bend. For me it wasn't worth it.

'Why must I be the one to start early? Why must I keep the world in perfect harmony? Why must I learn the elements quickly so I can protect the tribe?'… Those were the questions I would ask her. After I was finished, she would sit next to me, grab my hand and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"She always told me, i _'Kiena, be thankful that you have this amazing gift. The spirits of the ocean and moon have chosen you with this power because they know you will be great. They look inside your heart and see a young woman ready to change the __world__. Your father and I will always be there for you, we will never leave you. /i '_"

"A week later, something happened. During training hours, my parents went far away from the South Pole on a canoe ride to get fish for dinner. While looking for food, my mother found something bigger in the water; a fire navy ship. Then, while they were moving away from the ship, a soldier had thrown a fireball at their boat. The canoe fell apart and they knew, fire nation soldiers were the attackers. Once the ship passed by, the canoe swerved around and my parents were tipping from side to side in the remains of the canoe. When it was all over my dad remained in the boat, but not my mom,"

"She was in the freezing cold water, away from my father's reach and a current was bringing her down. My parents weren't born with the bending ability, so my mom was fighting the current by her self. If she took off her coat she could swim away, but would die because of the cold. If she didn't she would drown. So when my father finally caught up to her, she took off her necklace and placed it in my fathers extended hands. She drowned. All father could do, was take the rough course home and warn the others before the fire nation would attack."

Of course, it always has to do with the fire nation. "You didn't have to tell me that. I already now how bad my great-grandfather was when he was fire lord."

Kiena looks at me with sorrow and replies, "I just thought you wanted to know."

I stare at her solemn face. I can't believe how strong she is by telling me this painful story. And with out a single tear in her cerulean eyes. I guess she needs to be strong or her avatar spirit might try to control her.

"Well, I just- I… I'm sorry. I already learned this lesson. Except… when I was young, I would normally congratulate him for his…good deed."

That last sentence I spat out with disgust.

"…Humph," She flashes a weak smile.

She really does share my pain. Almost. "I also lost my mom. She was the only one who could make me happy."

"I guess we both know how it feels." She grabs a hold of her necklace as tears roll down her face. She can't take this mother talk any longer.

"So, how did you get here one hundred years later?"

"You are actually interested?" She asks.

"Kiena," I say sarcastically.

"Well, first of all when my father told me about my mother, I ran as fast as I could to the open water and tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. I yelled to the sky, 'You promised you wouldn't leave me!' After that day I never complained about being the avatar again. Once I came back home my father would ignore me and go to his room saying things like, it was all his fault or I need to send her away. It isn't safe,"

"A day later I got my mark of becoming a master waterbender. The chief finally told me about the fire nation ship and said I had to be sent away. It was confusing; he mentioned that the medicine man had connection to the spirits, and that they said the tribe would sacrifice themselves for my safe keeping. Weird right? Then, as a good bye gift, my father gave me my mom's necklace. He told me that I earned it and she would have been proud,"

"We had said our good byes and I immediately took my leave to the southern air temple to begin air bending. I needed to learn the elements quickly so I could help my nation. The monks at the temple were welcoming. Soon enough, I had told them the whole story. They comforted me and said that I had a lot of love and trust in my heart, but nerves about my home have taken over my hope. Never should that happen to the Avatar. If I lost hope, what would happen to the people who counted on me? When I was ready to start training all I had to do was tell them,"

"The next morning I met big, loveable Appa. I was up in my room at the top of the temple, looking at the sky when I thought I saw a cream colored cloud drift away from the rest. I related myself to the cloud. How my friends were normal and together and I was the lonely avatar: with no one else like me. I went to my window while eating some berries to stare at that cloud. I remembered once again how my father didn't care for me anymore and left the window. The pain in my heart was returning. But before I plopped onto my bed, I heard a giant belch. Then, that next second, I was blown against a wall! I turned around and saw an adolescent flying bison! I went back to the window to gather the rest of the berries. I reached out back to the bison with the berries in my hands. He gulped them down and in return, a slobbery kiss came from him. Since then, we've shared an incredible bond. Now, I know Appa is an air animal and I'm a waterbender, but the monks said that my little blue-grey fox, Migee wasn't a good animal guide for me if I was going to travel the world."

I gape at her for a moment losing myself in my thoughts. A spilt second later, a question brought the screaming reality back to my senses. I ask, "So, where is Appa anyway?"

"Oh he's probably at home wit-" she stops and takes a breath.

Her look remains serious. Just when we were starting to talk like friends again!

"Never mind. Your guards wouldn't let me take him."

"Well, why not?"

"They treated me like a prisoner Zuko! They didn't trust me." She sits back on the bed with her arms crossed. She still hasn't answered my question fully yet and I want to be close to her again. By her telling me her past, I can help her with any situation. So I ask her if there is anymore to the story, and there is.

"The next day was the day I was going to start air bending. It was past lunch and I was so excited. I had just left my room when something came up. I looked back inside and stared at my water pouch. I realized if I learn air bending or any other element, I wouldn't be just a water bender, I would become the avatar: a powerful human being who will be known as a hero to some and a freak or threat to others. I would be the enemy to one nation and be pressured on by the rest,"

"All I wanted was to be Kiena from the Southern Water Tribe. Instead I would be known as The Avatar. So, instead of heading straight down the hall to face my destiny, I grabbed my things and ran. I found Appa and jumped on his back and I was heading home once again. I was going to fight the fire navy with my people. If I was to die then people can worship the air avatar and I would be with my family again. My anger of leaving the temple and leaving home in the first place made me nervous for what was going to happen next. But the nerves made me happy to go home. Only… going home brought me to anguish because of my mother,"

"All of these opposite emotions caused the tides and currents to grow stronger. The clouds became black, and they were pouring down soot which meant that the fire nation was starting their attack.I started to panic and the waves were rising to the sky and eating everything in their way. Appa was sucked down into the water: deep down. I passed out from the impact of being forced down into the chaotic waves. My eyes were closed, and my mind was thinking of my mom, how she was sucked down below the water. Suddenly, a blight blue light engulfed my sight as I felt my body move around in the water, but I wasn't controlling it. I believe that was my very first time in the Avatar State,"

I sat staring and gawking at the young woman. She was saying all of this with a straight face!

"Next thing I knew, I'm back at the Southern Air Temple in Aang's arms one hundred years later. And that's pretty much it."

"…" All I can do is just continue staring in silence, my ears still ringing, from the whole story. Kiena is now backing into the sheets of her bed. The black sky is out with the moon shining on her face. I start off saying, "My father also stopped caring."

She turns her head and raises her eyebrow, listening to the story I was about to tell. I choke and turn away trying to remember why I came to see her. The fight! I turn  
halfway and say, "Never mind. I need to do some work. I stayed a little too long. Sorry."

"No I am sorry. You had to listen to me talk for hours about my life before this, how boring." She says with an actual smile

"No, Kiena. It was good that you got it out of your system. And now I know more about you then before. I'm glad you shared with me."

"Well, you aren't the very first person to know about my past. When Aang and Sokka were traveling with me, I told Aang because those dreadful waves were coming back."

"…Oh,"

After Kiena mentioned Aang, the room felt very uncomfortable, why? Kiena was also sharing the strange feeling. Except her look was uneasy and full of sadness, mine seems to be of anger.

I break the silence with bidding her a good night.

"Good Bye," She says with a whisper still thinking about our last conversation. She looks away as I leave but once I left the room I still felt an eye watching me leave. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I wake up from my sleep to see the morning sun arise. I walk down the hall, pass the dining room and go outside to the garden to meditate. Right before I close my eyes again, they snap open! I hear someone running in the glass hallway. Quickly, I stand up and prepare my stance.

The hooded man turns toward me and sees the exit out of here. Must be a prisoner trying to escape. I guess he doesn't see the fire lord blocking that exit. The prisoner stomps his heel on the grass and shoves me out of the way. I bolt towards the man's side and pull the hood down, but he-…KIENA?! She kept running. My thoughts were spinning, but I focused on the task at hand.

I bring my hands out, and then turn my fits in, creating a fire wall around us both.

"Trying to escape? Since you haven't completed your fire bending, yet you can't break this down."

My voice softens.

"Kiena, why do you even want to leave?"

"Zuko you can't keep me here. I have no purpose, I need to go home." She states in an angered manor.

"Now where is that?" I ask. She turns around with wide eyes ignoring my question, but still listening, "Unless you were lying to me about your abilities, you must beat me in a fight." A smirk comes across my face as I move around her to the exit, slowly bringing down the fire wall.

She takes a moment to breath looking into my eyes, "And if I lose...?"

"You stay." 

"Why do you want me to stay so bad?" She snaps.

I ignore her still waiting for an answer.

"Fine. But no games. We will take this fight seriously."

"Deal," I know just how to take her down.

"It's just like the old days, eh?"

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

-Part Four- Kiena-

We have been fighting for a while and still no winner. I would dodge a fire blast and hit him back with a water whip or earth attack. Except, he would just dodge them and try again, but getting a step closer to me each time. He even has a smirk on his face! I am trying as hard as I can to leave and he is HAPPY?! This is so aggravating!

As I think, a fire ball comes flying from above me. Quickly, I roll on the ground toward Zuko, getting even more upset, "What was that for!?" I yell 10 feet away from him.

"Since when do you day dream during a fight? I had to wake you up some how," He stated playfully. i Men. /i 

He is just playing with my emotions. After his teasing comment, I should teach him a lesson. I bring my arm to my side near my pouch and throw ice draggers at him. He dodges them all, but one. Then, that one extra, pins him to the garden wall. While he melts that thick piece of ice away, I can finally think.

I walk up with my eyes looking straight through his, trying to find some information about his plan. Is he even trying? Every attack Zuko sends to me seems weak. It's like he is saving his energy for one giant attack. Wait, that's his plan! It has to be. He wouldn't use this little energy on me. Now all I have to do is escape before he uses it.

He completed melting the ice away and starts throwing constant fire blasts at me. I kick-spin my leg so the air around can make the blasts go in different directions. After that, I repeated the step, but this one is for Zuko. Of course, he dodges it, but right after, I run up to him and give him an ice ball punch right in the stomach. Zuko falls to the grass in pain as I walk up to him.

Once I reach him, I stand high and mighty saying, "You can't surprise me."

Right after, he quickly sits up, "I'm not finished yet."

"Yes you are, and I am gone."

As I begin to turn around he starts talking, "I say we need to make this fight more interesting."

I look at him and declare, "You're not in any position to higher to stakes." I mean he is on ground holding his stomach.

He gives me that same smirk and sends a quick whip of fire right at my knees. I land on the grass with a thud. Man that hurt. Once I am down, Zuko gets up with out any pain, walks over to me, kneels down and states, "Now we're even."

In an instant, I get up and brush the dirt off my black spandex, "Okay, so what are you implying?"

"Since you are the avatar, using more than one element isn't exactly fair for me. And-"

"Although, you i are /i a powerful fire bender and I'm injured. Isn't the fight fair?" I ask sweetly.

"I am the fire lord; this is my nation, so my rules apply. You can use only one element...but our elements must be the _same_. Besides, you wouldn't be leaving if your shoulder was injured. You healed it before you left," I gulp, "This is a test to see if you are lying to me about the bending, like you lied to me about your injury just now."

Guess the nice act didn't work, "Don't you remember, I can't fire bend. Well, I am no good at it right know."

"If you can knock me down with only fire bending, my men will escort you back to where you live. But if I win, you stay at the palace, until you can finally beat me."

"What would I be then? A prisoner?"

"A member of the court. I can't keep the avatar in a prison cell, but if you were a guest you could leave at anytime."

"No thanks. You should be able to run your own country; not let the avatar be your personal decision maker."

"Well, since you refuse, you leave me no choice, but to call Azula and make you my prisoner."

"But you just said you-"

His voice lowers and pleads, "Kiena, do you want to finally complete fire bending? I can help you."

What is with the mood change, although, "…That would be nice…"

"Then if you stay, I can teach you."

If I lose to Zuko, I will become a person living in the palace and possibly train, but if I win, I can go home. They both are equal. I should just let destiny take its course. If I am to train with Zuko, then so be it.

"Alright, we'll fight your way. The first person to hit the ground loses!"

He doesn't waste a second and creates a whip of fire. I turn to the side and throw my pouch away from the fight. While he continues slashing the whip at me, I twirl my hands in front of me to create small flame shields.

This must be his big attack. I missed my chance. But, it isn't bad that I lose right?

_Wrong! _

Wait-why wrong?

_There is something we have to do at home. Don't you ever forget! _

Of course. I have to go home. Fire bending training can wait. I need a plan, so I can win. But with the little moves I know, it won't be enough to take him down. So I need a way to make it look like I pushed him down with a powerful fire bending move. I'll run past him and go right behind him. Then, since he will swirl around with his fire whip trying to get me; I will create some fire in one hand and push him down with the other so it looked like I blasted it from far behind. It's perfect!

He throws the whip again that barely misses my shoulder. Then, he tries again, but I cup my hands together to stop it. While the whip returns to his side, I rush behind him. Time to put the strategy into play.

What is he doing? My plan. Sure the whip came back, but why isn't he trying to get me? Doesn't he know that I'm behind him?

Then, Zuko twists his hand so the fire disintegrates. His hand is down with his eyes closed. Has he given up? That isn't like him. After his eye's open, he sighs. Slowly, I begin to walk to the side to gather my pouch when- BAM!!! Lightning splits right across my face! I turn to Zuko in shock. He gives me the smirk. Not good. He hits me with a fire ball punch, since the lightning was just a distraction. After that, I fall to the ground on my stomach, and lose the fight.

I turn my body around and see Zuko standing tall in front of me, blocking the sun from my face saying, "Guess you're staying here for awhile."

There is a small silence as I continue getting his attack planted into my head. Finally, he helps me up and I shout," You cheater! You used lightning against me!"

"Lightning is fire, and it's better than pretending to hit someone with their own fire blast. I'm not stupid Kiena, and I'm not falling for your tricks like I did eight years ago."

"You knew that?" A tint of red hits my cheeks.

"Fire Lord, brother, a guard reported to me that there is a fist fight going on in front of the palace," calls Azula. She runs out with a guard at the door, "You go handle it, big brother; I will show the Avatar her room."

"How do you know about me staying here?" I ask Azula with one eyebrow up.

"Oh, well I came looking for Zuko. When I found you two fighting, I just had to watch the show. You seem all better Kiena. Good."

"Alright, I'll see you ladies later," he walks in-between us and looks at Azula, "sister," then at me, "member of the court." After that line he smiles and continues into the palace with another guard waiting at the door.

I roll my eyes and walk with Azula. Once we are inside the main hallway, Azula shoos the guard away. "I need to speak with the Avatar alone. Go help his royal majesty with the argument outside."

While she brings me to my room, I look around the walls. They are so different from home. The colors fade from the ground to the ceiling, dark to light in every shade of red. Every hall way, every wall, they are coated with red, and black paints.

We finally get to my room. Before Azula opens the door, we talk. She leaves her hand on the gold knob and tells me, "It's so exciting to see you again. I never suspected to see you here eight years later: where your destiny took place. I hope we can put our differences aside, start fresh. About the blast a few days ago, I was just protecting the fire lord; it's one of my jobs." She speaks calmly like nothing between us ever happened. I go along with it.

"Actually I didn't even expect to come here, but it is nice to be part of the world again, instead of living in hiding."

"Look, Kiena, you are a unique woman with extraordinary talents. Do you have anything else planned in your spare time?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

She sheds a smile, "You know what I mean. We are both young women. Will you be i looking around /i during your stay?"

I take a moment to finally understand her meaning for i looking around /i , "Oh no! I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I see," Azula opens the door while her smile vanishes, "Here is your room. Someone will come by soon to announce that lunch is ready. I will see you then." Azula leaves as I just stare at the room in awe.

"…sure…," My eyes are open as is my mouth. The room is amazing! Not like anywhere else in the palace. It has red, pink, black, brown and mustard yellow designed walls. Not one is plain. The gold ceiling has a small crystal chandelier in the center of the room. The bed is to the right with three matrices, lake red sheets, and a million pillows. The metal floor is highly expected, but compliments the, of course, i red /i carpet and yellow fringe. I run inside the room, smelling each candle at the desks; lilacs. Lastly, for my pleasure, a balcony! I can stare at the blue ocean all day if I want to.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Zuko walks in as I turn my head to see his form, "If anyone asks about your stay, you are a member of the court," He serious face returns. I think I would prefer the smirks. At least he smiles then. "Yet, that is a job that won't take much of your time. You, me, and Azula are the only ones who really know the purpose of your stay.

"Right, continue where we sort of left off, 8 years ago?" I state with my serious face.

"Yes, you need to know all of the elements, and since you lost the fight, I will teach you."

"Well, it's not like I don't remember how to fire bend, it's that I don't know the more advanced moves."

"If you want help, every morning I am in the out door training area. Just come and see me." He steps out of my room and walks away.

Now it's just me, living in a palace, with servants wanting to please, in a giant room, with a huge bed! So, I leap to the bed and bounce all over, yelling, throwing off the pillows, acting like a five-year-old. I knew I couldn't keep that serious face for very long.

While I continue jumping, there is a knock on the door. I start to panic and plop onto the bed trying to straighten it out, "Come in."

A maid walks in and announces, "Lunch is ready. Will you be dining in the dining hall?"

I pause. Even though I promised to be with Azula for lunch, I don't entirely trust her. "Oh, well, would it be alright if I ate here?"

All she does is nod and walks away.

After a few minutes, a cart of food comes in. What to pick? The foods, since it is fire nation, are all probably really hot and spicy. So, I'll just take some fruit and that's all. The woman nods again and closes the door with the spicy victuals.

Once she is gone, I take a bag from the dresser and stuff the food inside. At the desk I left a note to Zuko apologizing and stating that there is something very important I must do at home that everyone will hear about in the near future.

My foot hooks over the edge of the balcony with the rest of my body ready. Now is the perfect time to escape. No one can see me; there are no guards of fire nation nobles anywhere. Yet, something inside says I should probably stay here and let Zuko help me. I need to learn fire bending in order to keep balance. And the arrangement can always be postponed. Except, can I really trust him like I did so long ago? Staying here would be awkward if anything from the past comes back to memory. But I need to give him a chance. He already makes it seems like we are friends. My legs swings back over the ledge and I put by things back inside.

There is a mirror attached to the desk on the right side of the room. My eyes glance at the letter in the center. Is this the right choice for me to make? After rereading it, I brush it off the desk to let it fall into the garbage.

The pillows are now back in their positions on the bed. Next to the king sized bed, is a small metal table covered with a brown and red embroidered cover. I place my mother's necklace on it and whisper to myself, "Guess, I am staying."

Then, I leave my room to go apologize to Princess Azula for not coming to lunch.

As I turn the corner and can no longer sight my room, Azula from the opposite side, places her hand on the door knob and closes the door. With her wicked voice she chants, "Men, I need you to keep an eye on my dope of a brother, and the Avatar. They must be closely watched for anything interesting. While you do that, I will find away to break them apart. She will i not /i destroy five years of hard work."


	5. Chapter 5

-Part Five- Zuko-

Today is the day. It's the day where Kiena and I continue our fire bending training. All she has to do is come to me for a question, then after a while of training, she will want to train all day. She will be begging for my help in no time.

b Two Hours Later /b **—-**

Where in Agni is that water girl peasant!? It's been over two hours now, and she _still_ hasn't come for help. Maybe, she was right about still knowing the moves. Still, she might be the avatar, but I'm the i fire lord /i . I'll just sit down and meditate until someone interrupts me, and it better be Kiena.

I close my eyes when I hear rushing footsteps coming toward me.

"Zuko…" she says. A pair of brown boots stop behind me. While she takes a minute to breath, I turn around and begin to shout.

"KIENA-" but she cuts me off.

"Hey Zuko, um…sorry to interrupt your meditation thing, but I have been practicing in the area for quite some time and there is just one move I can't get. If you could just show me the move, I will be on my way and you can go back to your sitting, shirtless breathing exercises."

Shirtless breathing exercises!? My yelling continues, "IT'S HELPS ME WITH-" I breathe and calm down, "You've been fire bending without my help this whole time?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I didn't think you would have any free time today, since Azula told me you have some 'arrangements'to settle. So, I have been training by myself. And now, if you would please demonstrate a flip kick thing, that would be great."

i Azula. /i She is getting more and more on my nerves. I can't spar with Kiena unless Azula gets in the picture, "I have been waiting for you to come find me for help all morning! Let's just go to the area and train there."

Before she can agree, one of Azula's assistants comes out to us. Of course, "Sir, it's almost 10 o'clock and you still have to accomplish your 'other duties'." Must she always enter my life, just when I am satisfied?

I turn to Kiena and speak as a teacher to his pupil, "Stay here. Keep trying and if you still don't understand, we'll work on it later…hopefully. Does that seem alright?"

She just nods and I walk back into the palace. Wait, she could try to escape again. My torso turns to Kiena's direction. Simply, she states, "Don't worry Zuko. I am not going anywhere." Good. I shed a small smile and move back with the assistants.

I walk in with my robe and crown on. Standing at the other end of the room are about 10 to 15 different fire nation girls in the grand hall. Azula walks up from behind me and speaks to me, "These young ladies are for you to choose for marriage. Zuko, the sooner you wed, the sooner you will have full control and fathers will, will be completed happily." I ignore her just thinking that they are wasting their smiles at me. She says with a more stern tone, "Work with it and pick."

I grab the profiles from Azula and skim through. Just as women would do, kiss up to me to live as a noble. The pages stop turning as I read one report that caught my eye; Talia. She has traveled all throughout the earth kingdom, but she is a fire bender. She can also bend lightning; give me a break. Lastly, one of her best friends is…the Avatar! Does she know that Kiena's here? In the palace? Wait…is she the same wench that screwed up Kiena's fire bending after the war? This Talia and I need to have a private talk.

I walk over to my sister who seems to not care in the least and actually finds this funny. I tell her, "You will never find a good match for me." As I walk to the other side of her, I lie through my teeth and whisper, "But number 9 is close." She takes the hint and leaves with the other ladies.

I approach the girl standing in the middle of the room. "Good morning Fire Lord Zuko. How are you?" She asks sweetly and curtsies.

"I am fine thank you. Your information here is quite interesting."

Talia walks up to me. Her mood changes from sweet to stern, "You do know I'm not here for a proposal. I came because I heard a rumor that a good friend of mine was staying here. So, where is she, my lord?"

I stare at her with a lie written on my face saying strongly, "Who?"

She smirks and before she speaks she comes right up to me, looks around the room to and stares at Azula with untrustworthy eyes. She comes even closer, reaches to my ear and whispers attractively, "The Avatar."

I back away saying, "Well, I'm sorry Miss Talia, but rumors are never true. The Avatar is no longer here," I pause and continue with a lie, "She beat me in an Agni-Kai and left not to long ago."

Talia walks and curls around to the other side of me with her hand following around my chest and states happily putting her hand down, "I'm glad to hear that my training has paid off and that she has forgotten everything she learned from that butt hole who taught her before." My hand turns into a fist. Azula doesn't take a like to this girl, but she smiles to herself, then leaves. I wish to do the same. She isn't getting anything out of me. Talia sees my body tense, "I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko. I will see myself out. Have a good day." With that she turns around and leaves. Quickly, I walk out from the hall, throwing the pieces of paper away.

Some guards run behind me as I watch Kiena still struggle on that one move. Finally after about five minutes, I decide to give her a hand. I walk up to her, "Is fire i that /i hard to master for you? At this rate, you will never learn lightning."

"Thanks, but it's already bad enough I'm asking for your help."

"Why? I said I would offer you my services."

"You're so busy with ruling an entire nation. I feel like I am giving you even more work."

I throw a punch near her shoulder. She gets the hint, and we start a light round of sparing. As we fight, I continue talking, "Actually Kiena, I do have some time on my hands. See because of my age and other factors, I am not in absolute control. Well, not until everything on my father's will is complete."

"Oh, so how much more do you have to accomplish?"

The same guards run across the bridge in the opposite direction. After she brings her legs back to her side, I stop the fight. Why am I so scared to tell her the last thing? It is because of our friendship or my feelings? "So, what do you need help with?"

Kiena doesn't ask about the change in conversation and continues struggling with the move, "Just, this move is so confusing. I know it takes total concentration, but you must do it right away in a battle and it can only be done with a person close by, AND it should throw off the fire benders beat or root, right?"

I reply yes go right into the lecture, "Um… okay, what you do is start on your left foot and flip above him and land behind the person. The fire comes from your opposite foot to create a distraction. While that happens, you take your right foot, and hook it behind his right leg to bring him to the ground. Oh, and unbalance him with a fist of fire so if lets say the grabbing the leg didn't work he still goes down anyway."

"Yeah, okay. First I'm a lefty and second you haven't taught me fire bending in what, eight years and you still sound like a seventeen year old. I can't believe I actually learned fire bending with you as my Sifu." She puts her hands on her hips, waiting for my response.

"Oh, be quiet. I'll just show you." I do a spin kick to get fire from my leg, but before I touch the ground I bounce off the grass with my opposite foot and flip above Kiena like I did monkey-Zhao in our finale battle. I land on my feet and before she turns around I knock her down onto her back by hooking her ankle with my foot and flew a non painful fireball punch at her lower back.

I give her my hand and she plops onto the ground a little shocked. A smile creeps onto her face, "My turn." Oh no. She gets some fire going. Oh please no. Kiena actually gets enough air to flip above me. Wait….I forgot to tell her something crucial! Balance!

She lands behind me and kicks her foot towards mine. "Kiena wait!" I shout. She hooks onto my foot and loses her balance. She hands wave all around the air as we both fall to the ground. We land with her on top of me, face to face. I tell her, "Yeah, try not to lose your balance. It's key."

She replies, "Okay, just as long as you don't speak while I'm bending."

After she and I quarrel, we stare at one another. I have no idea what to do next. Do I ruin the moment and tell her to get off me or do I kiss her?

Suddenly we both hear footsteps and turn our heads at the door. If it is Azula, I swear I will- wait who's that? She leans against the door and says in amusement, "So this is why you lied to me dear Fire Lord Zuko. You wanted her all for your self. It's just too bad for you because now, I found my friend."

Quickly Kiena stands up and runs to the girl. It turns out she never left the palace. They embrace in a giant hug and continue talking about how shocked and grateful they are to see each other; especially here. Finally, Talia breaks the bond and gets straight to the point, "So are you and the lord of my nation been having an affair, or did I i not /i just see you on top of a shirtless power boy?"

Kiena blushes and answers, "NO, No, no, he was teaching me a fire bending move," She points at me while I get up.

Talia sarcastically quotes, "Oh, what a shame, I thought you found someone to seduce you." Did she just say that!? Not even in a whisper, but like the subject meant nothing.

After the shock statement by Talia, Kiena's face turns completely red. She senses the comfort level decreasing in the area and changes the subject, "So Fire Lord Zuko, if Kiena beat you in an Agni Kai, then why is she still here? And if she won, why are i you /i teaching i her /i a fire bending move?"

I walk up to her explaining that it was a lie and that Kiena lost the fire duel because she is suffering with her fire bending. As I tell her, the expression on her face gets more and more consumed with anger.

Before I could continue Talia points a finger at my face and yells, "What did you do to her!? Why is she having a problem with her fire bending?"

Calmly, Kiena grabs her shoulder and brings her a couple feet away from me. The steamed fire bender takes a breath as Kiena answers all of her questions, saying that I didn't do anything except comfort her when she with the nurse. But before that, her fire bending was temporarily knocked out of her until she was retrained and practiced. Talia's face shreds a look of confusion. How could Kiena be best friends with a woman with that attitude!? They have totally different opinions and personalities. Just like Kiena and me. Those two complete each others friendship.

The thought dissolves out of my mind when the fire nation woman throws her hands in the air shouting, "Okay but one question: if Zuko didn't hit you with lightning, then who did!?"

She should refer me as Fire Lord Zuko, but the thought erased when I hear a woman's footsteps walk right behind of me and replies, "I did."

Azula walks right in front of me and continues, "It's my job to keep my brother safe. I didn't realize I hit the Avatar until the damage was done."

Talia stomps right up to her with her 'fiery' attitude and tells Azula straight, "How can you say that with a straight face! You could've killed her!"

"…"

"WELL?" Talia takes one step closer eager for a good excuse

Without even a drop of sweat on Azula's face, she pushes her away and stares into her brown eyes saying, "But I didn't, and she is all better. So, I guess there is nothing to worry about."

Talia couldn't stand being treated like this by my sister. Her hands float out in front of her with amber sparks at her finger tips. They stare out at each other, with no movement. Kiena stands back to me with wide eyes and whispers worried, "She's challenging her to an Agni Kai. Zuko, she doesn't know what your sister is like. I don't want to see Talia get hurt." Talia whips her hands behind her, keeping her right hand open. With it, comes out a whip of fire six feet long: the fire comes to her side as she closes her hand.

Azula looks down at the rope, "Is that all you have for me? Oh, that's right, you are just a peasant. Even Zuko could put up a better fight." Even in her harsh words I could hear a small accent of fear.

With that whip like _that_ in Talia's possession and that death glare, she_ could_ possibly be a worthy opponent. Azula puts up one hand lit with a blue flame accepting the fight. A smirk lands on both of their faces.

"Azula stop!" I shout remembering what Kiena said about Talia's invitation, "She isn't even worth your breath."

Azula pauses. She takes her hand down, and turns her form to me with the smirk still intact, "Your right Zuzu." Talia's eyes squint when Azula looks over her shoulder to her, "I need more challenging opponents. Good afternoon." With that she steps into the palace.

As my sister leaves, my eye's see Kiena giggling at the 'zuzu' comment. Doesn't she already know that nickname? "You are still amused with that?"

Her giggling stops once she realized I was talking to her. Her hands whip behind her as she averts my gaze and spots Talia. Kiena places a hand on her shoulder, convincing her to stop the flame. The fire nation girl refuses with the angered temper still inside her. "I know I could have taken her. If she is anything like Zuko, then it wouldn't be so hard." Kiena's gaze at her friend leaves as she knows the truth.

Does she know that I am right next to her!? I take her attitude any longer. "Would you really want to see how well you can do against the 'butt whole' who taught Kiena in the first place?" Finally! I've really wanted to say that.

Her whip disintegrates and backs away from Kiena in shock, "Tha- that was, you!?" She thought back to what she said to me not even three hours ago and gasps. After her shock, she smirks and replies, "Well, sir, now I have a reason to stay and fight." She finishes her opinion and looks up at me waiting for an answer.

WHAT!? I am not going to fight the love of my life's best friend. What would Kiena think of me? Disgust. Shock. Anger. I respond to her, "I won't fight you."

"Why not?" Her hands are placed on her hips, "Am I too good for you?"

No, she isn't good enough. I can't break the pride of one of my people; even though she has too much. And it would show weakness if I let her beat me. Besides, she has already shown me her secret weapon. There would no surprises in the battle; just a boring easy fight. I only wanted to fight her to see what she could do with the whip. I need an excuse, "I can't because it would be wrong to hurt a female." Oh crap.

"Ooo, sexist," Kiena points her finger at me and the other hand is at pretending to cover her mouth. Finally, she comes into the conversation, but with that!? That was pretty childish for a serious girl.

Double crap. They are not to far away from me with their hands on their hips waiting for an explanation. The peacock blue bindi raindrop at the center of Kiena's forehead is slightly lighter than usual. That's not good. She wouldn't go into the avatar state with that one bad comment would she? Her look; annoyed with one eyebrow and her lips pursed.

I need a better excuse before someone starts to glow.

Talia is in a fire nation uniform. Talia too has knee high boots, but they are black with a fire nation brown point at her feet. b Peasant. /b Her shoulder armor is pretty plain; blood red with two black thick to thin lines meeting at the mid-point of the armor. Her flowing, dark brown- no; almost black hair rested neatly on her shoulders. Dark red, flare sleeves are cut short because of her position, but I can see dark brown wrist guards. Smart. The long sleeves are part of a dress. The bottom of the dress makes a point around the same length as Kiena's; in between the ankle and knee. There are two metal chains connecting one side of the skirt. Only one slit on Talia's outfit and two on Kiena's. Lastly, the black sash at her waist is probably four inches thick with an apron like piece dangling out of it. It hangs just below her knees while ending with three flames like tips. Her face has revenge written all over it with a small sign of cooling down… finally. Her strict brown eyes are looking at me with confusion. Wait- brown!? Why brown?

Oh, great! I've been analyzing the girls instead of thinking of an excuse. Crap.

Kiena breaks through my trance and sarcastically speaks, "Can't hurt a female!? What about fighting me all those years ago during the war? Do all of years not count at all? If you don't want to fight her, just say no."

She caught me. I spit out a true answer, "I was different then, and I probably have had more training experience then her." My face moves to Talia.

"Okay, yes I didn't have the best trainers and I am also from the earth kingdom. But that doesn't mean that I am not a powerful fire bender!" That explains the brown eyes. "Besides, I have been looking for Kiena for three years! I can't just leave now"

"You haven't been looking for the avatar since the war ended though. She can't leave with you. Before that happens, Kiena must defeat me in an Agni Kai. That's the deal we made and that's why I am training her."

Both of our tempers are rising. "Well, I am not leaving without her!" Talia shouts.

"AND YOU CAN'T STAY HERE WITH OUT A PROPER REASON!" I yell. Kiena starts to back away, wishing this wasn't happening.

One of us calms down. "You already have a reason to stay, so why don't I teach Kiena," Talia calmly states.

Since she calms down physically so will I, "She is already my student."

"Well, let's see who is worthy enough to teach her. You beat me in an Agni Kai and I will leave with out Kiena. Unless, if I succeed, then I stay here in the palace and take away you're teaching rights."

Talia finishes her argument and turns around to Kiena. Kiena looks at her then at me worried like she didn't want to be apart of this. But she is and I am not going to give her up so easily. Three days of happiness doesn't replace eight years of grief. Talia's face twists to mine for an answer. I nod. If she wants a fight, I'll give her one.


End file.
